fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Volt
This article is about Volt and Synth's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see Volt and Synth. Volt was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on February 1, 2016. He is confirmed to be a major character in the plot. Synth was later revealed as a costume option for Volt on 5/11/17. His role, if he has one in the plot, is currently unknown. The movesets are the same, but has alternate taunts and victory poses. Synth also has blue electricity and black sand where as Volt has yellow electricity and tan sand. Background Volt Volt is a sparkling who uses a Galvan Scarf to utilize his electric energy. Although he is generally a optimistic person, he tends to want his own space and for a period of time, traveled on Earth to basically wander from place to place as a free spirit. He briefly had romantic interactions with The Threat, interactions that went in a sour direction. Since then, Volt has become uneasy with the attack on The Threat, a worry he has to keep mostly secret from everyone else. Synth Synth is a synthetic Sparkling created by A22 that was enlisted by White Goddess during the events of Fantendo Sports Resort. He believes himself to be original as opposed to Volt, who definitely came later. To prove himself as the original, he often tries to show Volt up in any way that he can. Having come fresh out of a popularity stint in China, Synth is desperate to truly prove himself better than Volt. Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Finisher Taunts Volt *'Up Taunt' - Volt solemnly eats at a microwaved box of lasagna. *'Side Taunt' - Volt readjusts his scarf. *'Down Taunt' - Volt looks around nervously, turning his head and body in two different directions. Synth *'Up Taunt' - Synth laughs as he eats from a bowl of noodles. *'Side Taunt' - Synth emits a bunch sand from his mouth, like drool. *'Down Taunt' - Synth switches his left and right hands. Victory Poses Volt *Volt energizes his hands. *Volt tries to attack the camera but just readjusts after he knocks it over. *Volt looks at the results screen, either looking happy or sad at the results. Synth *Synth zaps his fingers with a car battery, shorting himself out for a second. *Synth holds a Volt plushie before throwing it at the camera, knocking it over. He then picks up the plushie and pets the head of it as he sighs. *Synth takes off his microphone, shouting that he has a plane to catch as he leaves the results screen. Trophies TBA Trivia *Volt's sand powers are utilized and revealed for the first time in this game. The sand power come from his mother's side. *Synth was originally meant to be his own character, but it was decided that he would have worked better as a Volt alt. *''Grand Mal Upperzap'' is a reference to Volt's home town, Grand Mal. *''Zap-O-Ken'' references the Hadoken from Street Fighter. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Aliens Category:Artifical Aliens Category:Males Category:Sparklings Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters